Morte
by anaxoxo
Summary: A fic se passa durante o 3º ano de Snape e Lily em Hogwarts, em fevereiro, dia dos namorados. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately.


Lílian não tinha noção do quanto era importante pra mim. Eu tentava dizê-la aquilo toda vez que nossos olhos se cruzavam, mas ela não captava a minha mensagem silenciosa. Obviamente, no dia em que a conheci eu não percebi o quanto a amava. Suponho que crianças não se apaixonam. E eu odeio essa palavra, diga-se de passagem.

Foi em uma terça-feira de Fevereiro que a verdade veio à tona, mais forte do que eu. Descobri que a minha vida estava arruinada. Para. Sempre. Não que eu não soubesse antes, claro que sabia. Mas naquele dia a minha certeza apenas foi confirmada. Eu, Severo Snape, havia óbvia e irreparavelmente caído pela melhor pessoa do mundo. Aquela que eu sempre soube que nunca poderia ter.

- Então, já tem planos para Hogsmead no próximo sábado? Algum encontro? – ouvi uma amiguinha de Lilian, a Mary McDonald, perguntá-la com uma voz divertida.

Lílian colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha esquerda - eu adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Ela sorria da forma mais amável possível enquanto respondia à sua amiguinha loira.

- Combinei de passar o dia com o Sev.

Não consegui impedir que um sorriso surgisse em meu rosto azedo. Continuei observando as duas de longe, talvez eu conseguisse alguma informação pessoal útil ao ouvir aquela conversa.

- Não brinca! Mas o passeio será no dia dos namorados... Vocês estão namorando? – ela falou, com uma gigantesca (e enojada) curiosidade. Eu também ansiava muito pela resposta.

- Não! – havia surpresa na voz de Lílian – nós apenas vamos passar o dia juntos, como amigos.

Mary pareceu aliviada, enquanto eu senti vontade de morrer. Mas naquela hora a confirmação dos meus sentimentos ainda não tinha chegado, isso é assunto para mais tarde.

- Não entendo como você consegue suportá-lo! – disse Mary.

Não liguei em nenhum momento para a voz esganiçada da baixinha, nem para a sua opinião. Eu também não a suportava... Estava mais interessado na resposta de Lílian, que me fez ficar bobamente exultante.

- Ele é um ótimo amigo, e é muito legal – falou com certo desdém, e devo dizer que adorei vê-la me defendendo – se desse uma chance a ele, veria isso.

Naquele momento saí detrás da estátua da bruxa de um olho só, revelando minha presença. As duas pareceram muito surpresas. Lílian não demonstrou felicidade, o que me fez ficar inseguro. Mas fui em frente e disse:

- Eu nunca daria uma chance sequer a você.

Mary olhou para mim como se eu fosse uma barata morta e repugnante, para depois sair correndo em direção às escadarias. Lílian me repreendeu com os olhos.

- Por que eu ainda me pergunto o motivo das pessoas não quererem aproximações com você? – houve uma pausa.

- São poucos os que merecem a minha simpatia – falei simplesmente.

A face dela adquiriu uma expressão ainda mais hostil, o que fez meu estômago murchar de dor. Mas aquele era o meu jeito, e eu não conseguiria mudá-lo. Eu sabia que sempre seria arrogante e chato.

- Boa noite, Sev – falou com um misto de repugnância e pena, antes de se retirar pelo mesmo caminho que sua amiga tomara, mas não tão apressada quanto ela.

O sábado chegou gelado, mais gelado do que de costume naquela época do mês. Havia voltado a nevar, coisa que não acontecia desde o natal. Mas aquela areia macia e branca não era suficiente para nos impedir de ir ao vilarejo.

E as horas foram passando mais rápidas do que minutos quando estávamos nos divertindo. Sozinhos.

Eu e Lílian passamos um dia maravilhoso juntos. Entretanto, a confirmação dos meus sentimentos só veio quando já estava escuro. Nós podíamos contar cada estrela daquele belíssimo céu sem nuvens. Lembro como se estivesse acontecendo agora.

Estávamos cansados de tanto andar, e prestes a voltar para a escola. Abaixo da luz da lua minguante, olhávamos fixamente para a Casa dos Gritos. Mas claro, naquela época ela ainda não tinha esse nome e nem era "assombrada".

- Eu te daria aquela estrela – falei apontando o céu – a maior delas, vê?

Nem soube o motivo de ter dito aquilo, foi impulso. Na hora, cheguei a avermelhar e a querer me enterrar na neve que estava sob os meus pés. Que coisa mais irracional para se falar... Primeiro: era impossível ir ao céu para pegar uma estrela. Segundo: mesmo se fosse possível, o que Lílian faria com algo que não chegava a ter metade de seu brilho?

Mas ela sorriu. Sua doçura ao sorrir sempre me paralisava, e eu não tinha mais boca alguma para proferir uma interjeição sequer.

- Eu também te daria aquela estrela, Sev. E até a lua. Eu amo você.

Senti que estava voando. Meu coração ficou leve, mas batia rápido. Minhas mãos gelaram, mas estavam loucas para acariciar aquela belíssima face. Minhas pernas paralisaram, mas ansiavam dançar a salsa mais quente do repertório. Minha boca secou, mas ela aspirava molhar a de Lílian. A garota que correspondia meus sentimentos. A minha garota.

- Vamos, já está tarde. Vamos voltar pro castelo, meu irmão.

E sua última palavra me matou quase literalmente.


End file.
